Les six soeurs de l'univers
by Katym's Fanfiction
Summary: Elles sont nées au commencement de l'univers. Six sœurs, six forces, six pierres. Chacunes représentant les éléments fondamentaux qui composent l'univers. me. Espace. Temps. Esprit. Pouvoir. Réalité. Ces nouvelles racontent l'histoire des pierres d'infinité qui se termine lorsque Thanos gagne, et des conséquences de ses actes sur elles. Enjoy !
1. Power

Kikou ! Alors avant de vous laisser lire ce merveilleux texte ci-dessous, laissez-moi vous expliquer certaines choses. Le principe de cette fic est simple : j'écris un texte sur chaque pierre de l'infini comme si elles avaient une conscience (c'est très probable mais on ne sait jamais) en suivant une "méthode" précise (vous allez comprendre en lisant). Le second point à comprendre, est que les chapitres sont postés dabs l'ordre où Thanos récupère les pierres dans le film Avengers : Infinity War, mais j'ai écrit ces chapitres dans un ordre complétement différent , donc il est possible que certaines choses vous semble bizarre. Mais vous pouvez les lire dans l'ordre que vous voulez. I chapitres car j'ai écrit un épilogue. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Avergers : Infinity War, il y a du spoil. Toutes les paroles des personnages en fin de texte sont tirés de la version française du film. Merci et bonne lecture !

...

Elles sont nées au commencement de l'univers. Six sœurs, six forces, six pierres. Chacunes représentant les éléments fondamentaux qui composent l'univers. Âme. Espace. Temps. Esprit. Pouvoir. Réalité.

Lors de leur création, elles n'ont jamais pu rester ensemble, l'univers nouveau né les a éparpillées. Au cours des années, elles ont attendu. Au creux d'une montagne, au fond d'une grotte, enfouies sous le sable d'un désert. La vie a mit du temps à venir à leur rencontre. Mais elles n'étaient que des esquisses, à peine capable de connaître la notion de temps, de vie et de conscience. Elles étaient endormies. Sans vie, inerte.

Power

Pouvoir était la plus puissante. La plus destructrice. Alors il fut normal, que son réveil soit explosif. Elle se réveilla lorsque qu'une pierre la toucha. C'était juste un petit caillou, tombé du plafond de la grotte où elle était. Ce n'était vraiment rien. Mais les conséquences de cette chute furent bien plus grande. Cette pierre eut l'effet d'un saut d'eau sur elle. C'était comme si elle se réveillait en sursaut. Et elle explosa. Elle détruisit la grotte. D'autres roches tombèrent sur elle, bien plus grosses et dangereuses. Mais elle était trop sonnée pour y prêter attention. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Toute cette roche tombant sur elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle venait s'éveiller et c'était déjà le chaos. Elle était perdue. Elle était seule. Elle avait peur.

Pouvoir découvrit la panique.

Malgré la confusion de son éveil, elle réussit à se calmer. Mais une partie de sa peur resta au fond de son esprit. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle ne la quitterait plus jamais. Le temps passa, elle resta là, sous une pile de rochers. Elle ne connut que ça pendant un temps. Puis la première goutte tomba. C'était froid, presque glacial. C'était l'eau. Cela la fascina. Puis une légère caresse s'accompagna de cette eau. C'était le vent. Elle ne connaissait que ça. La terre, l'eau et le vent. Il fallut encore longtemps avant qu'elle trouve le dernière partie. La terre trembla ce jour-là. Puis elle tomba. Elle ne sentait rien. Juste le vent. Puis elle atterrit au milieu de quelque chose de visqueux. C'était trop compacte pour être de l'eau et trop chaud pour être de la boue. Beaucoup trop chaud. Elle était surprise par sa chaleur, mais ça ne brûlait pas. Elle rencontra le feu. Et la partie manquante de son puzzle fut enfin trouvée.

Pouvoir découvrit les quatre éléments.

Et ils la fascinèrent. C'était tellement beau. Tellement pur. Elle découvrit d'autres choses plus tard, mais ils étaient ce qu'elle admirait le plus. Elle savait de quoi elle était capable, et elle avait peur de cela, mais elle jura d'utiliser ces pouvoirs si elle devait protéger ces éléments. Ils étaient le début, la vie. Tout ce qui était beau dans ce monde. Alors elle promit. Après avoir erré des années entre les éléments, elle rencontra autre chose. C'était fait d'eau, de terre et de feu. Mais c'était différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Le mélange d'élément s'avança vers elle. Elle eut peur. Et quand il la toucha, elle explosa. Encore. Et ce fut la première fois qu'elle brisa sa promesse. Elle la brisa de nombreuses fois encore, quand d'autres vinrent la voir. Mais ils n'étaient jamais assez puissants. Puis il vint. Il était fort, courageux, et sage. Et il réussit à la prendre en main. Pouvoir le sentit s'emparer de son pouvoir, le posséder comme si c'était le sien.

Pouvoir découvrit l'être qui contrôle.

Elle n'avait plus aucune emprise. Mais elle n'essayait pas de le reprendre. Il ne faisait rien de mal. En fait, elle comprit qu'il essayait de la cacher des gens qui voulaient l'utiliser pour faire le mal. Ils fuirent ensemble, passant de planètes en planètes. On les trouva souvent. Mais ils s'en sortaient à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire mourut. Il essaya de la cacher, mais ils la trouvèrent. Et cette fois, elle regretta qu'on la trouve. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Mais il l'était. Et il prit le contrôle. Il se sentait fort maintenant, et il était fort. Il utilisa cette force pour faire du mal, tellement de mal. Les gens criaient, pleuraient, imploraient. Elle les entendait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il les tuait.

Pouvoir découvrit la cruauté.

Elle était devenue une arme. Elle était devenue son pire cauchemar. Mais elle se battait. Elle essayait. Elle ne cessa jamais de se battre. Mais elle n'était jamais assez forte. Même lorsqu'elle changea de propriétaire. Elle avait beau essayer de reprendre le contrôle, en vain. Elle passa des années à se battre, et pendant ce temps là, les personnes qui possédaient sa puissance devenait de plus en plus cruelles. Et elle ne pouvait les stopper. Sa force s'attaquait à de plus en plus grand. Au début c'était juste des personnes, après des groupes de personnes, puis des maisons, des villes, des pays et bientôt ce fut des planètes.

Pouvoir découvrit la destruction.

Elle continua à détruire pendant encore longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle ne connut la paix, que lorsque qu'on l'exila dans un orbe sur une planète désolée, à l'abri des esprits malveillants. Mais elle savait qu'on la trouverait un jour, et c'est ce qu'il se passa. On la trouva, on l'ouvra, mais la main qui la toucha n'était pas assez forte. Elle fut détruit par sa puissance. Une autre mort parmi tant d'autres. La prochaine fois qu'on ouvrit l'orbe, il était assez fort, et comme bien d'autres avant lui, il avait une planète à détruire. Mais on le déroba avant que cela n'arrive. Pouvoir fut prit par un homme à peine assez fort. Elle allait le tuer. Prends sa main petit homme. Prends la main de ta mère. Sauve toi. Sauve les. Sauvez les. Ensemble. Ensemble vous êtes assez forts. Puis tout disparut. Elle se retrouva enfermer dans un autre orbe, puis dans un autre coffre, sur une autre planète. Peut-être que cette fois, elle ne serait plus utilisé pour détruire. Peut-être que cette fois, elle avait trouvé la paix.

Elle entendait les cris. Elle les entendait toujours. Elle savait que quelqu'un arrivait. Elle savait qu'il était assez fort. Il la prit en main, la posa sur son gant. Elle allait causer la plus grande destruction de l'univers.

Elle ne se bat pas cette fois. L'espoir d'une paix s'est envolé. Elle comprend qu'elle n'a pas le pouvoir de lutter. Qu'elle ne l'a jamais eut.

Sans genoux, Pouvoir s'incline.

...

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	2. Space

Space

Quand Espace s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut bleu. Il n'y avait que du bleu. Il ne connaissait encore rien mais pourtant il savait où il se trouvait. Dans un bloc de glace sur une planète à deux lunes. C'était instinctif, comme programmé et inscrit dans sa conscience. Il savait où il était et savait où chaque chose était. Où chaque chose devait être. Il voyait tout. Toutes les étoiles, toutes les planètes, toutes les galaxies.

Espace découvrit l'univers.

Il pouvait tout voir. Aucun recoin n'échappait à son regard. Mais voir ce n'est pas être là. Il n'était qu'un spectateur omniscient, voyant le monde bouger et changer, mais ne faisant pas partie de celui-ci. Il était à part, reclu, sans aucun moyen de se soustraire à sa condition.

Alors il attendu encore. Et encore. Et encore. Plus qu'il ne pouvait compter. Mais cela ne lui sembla pas long. Parce qu'il voyait tout. Il voyait les choses bouger, devenir plus grandes, plus petites, commencer à se mouvoir seules. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi les choses bougeaient-elles ainsi ? Si chaque chose à sa place dans l'univers, pourquoi en changer ? Il regarda encore, réfléchit encore, puis il comprit.

Espace découvrit la vie.

Il voulait cette vie. Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui, qu'elle l'emporte loin de ce glacier. Mais elle se faisait si longue. Alors il décida de l'amener à lui. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il a fait, mais il avait cet instinct au fond de lui. Il choisit juste de le suivre. Et elle était là, juste devant lui. Il regarda chacun de ses mouvements, et à ce moment, alors qu'il l'avait tellement voulu, tout lui parut plus long que l'attente de sa venue. Et puis il vit. C'était beaucoup plus petit que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais tellement plus beau. C'était comme si chaque chose qu'il voyait, était embellie. Chaque chose avait une signification, un souvenir, un sentiment associé. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'est jamais vu. Et il en avait vu des choses.

Espace découvrit l'être qui voit.

Puis le monde redevint fade. Cet instant de couleur ne dura que quelques nanosecondes, mais pour Espace, elles représentaient l'univers entier. Alors il en appela d'autres. Ils ont défilé, les uns après les autres, il le touchait et il voyait la beauté du monde pour quelques instants avant de retomber sur le sol, à côté de cendres. C'était devenu sa drogue, son addiction ne semblait plus avoir de limite. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait plus. Alors il chercha le bon, celui qui pourrait le tenir et lui donner ce qu'il recherchait. Et il le trouva. Comme les autres il l'amena à lui, comme les autres, l'être s'avança, mais au contraire des autres, il réussit à le prendre en main. Il vit, et se fut comme la première fois : sensationnel. Il y avait tellement plus à voir que cette étendue de glace bleue, alors il conclut un marché implicite. Montre moi l'univers et je t'emmènerai où tu le souhaiteras. Et ils partirent.

Espace découvrit l'odyssée.

Au début, tout était beau, brillant, coloré, exactement comme il l'imaginait. Au début, son compagnon et lui voyageaient dans une harmonie parfaite avec les peuples qu'ils visitaient. Au début, il pensait que l'univers était telle qu'il le voyait. Comme il se trompait. Son hôte est mort puis tout s'est écroulé. On le convoitait, on le recherchait avec avidité, on se battait pour lui. Espace vu la mort, la cruauté, le sang, la violence, la trahison, l'arrogance, l'esclavage, le viol, le meurtre, le massacre… Il ne veut plus y penser. Tous ses souvenirs d'un univers chatoyant et pacifique, perdus à jamais alors que la première goutte de sang tombe sur le sol. Et il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il n'est qu'un outil, utilisé pour faire tout ce mal. Au début, il était naïf, maintenant il comprend. L'univers est aussi beau qu'il est laid.

Espace découvrit la vérité.

Sa vision redevint terne. Plus rien n'était beau, plus rien n'était laid. Il se ferma au monde, il ne voulait plus rien voir. Alors il se construit une armure pour que plus personne ne le touche. Et il continua à voyager. Il finit par atterrir sur planète 72 % composée d'eau, possédant une lune et tournant autour d'une étoile. La Terre. On le trouva, comme toujours, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Puis on le vola, et on le trouva, puis on le vola encore. Il passa même un bref séjour dans le ventre d'une étrange créature. Le cycle continua sans fin. Il fut étudié, utilisé, mais cela ne semblait pas changer de d'habitude. Il quitta la planète bleue. On le garda dans le sous-sol d'un palais, avec d'autres reliques d'un autre temps. On le vola (sauva ?) encore. Le palais fut détruit. La planète sur laquelle il reposait aussi, comme nombreuses avant elle. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils retournaient sur Terre. Mais il vit le vaisseau.

Espace découvrit l'horreur.

Il connaissait ce titan, il avait vu sa planète tomber, son exil, la destruction sur son passage. Il avait si peur. Il vit les habitants du vaisseau tomber un par un, leur sang coulant sur le sol, leur corps brisé s'effondrer. Il regarda le dieu du tonnerre se battre contre le titan, en vain. Son propriétaire avait peur lui aussi, mais il essayait de rester impassible. Mais sa peur gagna. Alors il le tendit pour sauver la vie de son frère, mais il tomba à terre lorsque le monstre vert l'attaqua. Durant 5 secondes, il crut qu'il pourrait échapper à son destin, sa naïveté reprenant le dessus. Mais encore une fois il avait tort. La mort le ramassa, brisa son enveloppe et le plaça sur son gant. Il vit à travers ses yeux et sa vision l'horrifia. Il savait que c'était la fin.

« Je suis Loki, prince héritier d'Asgard. »

Pause. Regard vers son frère.

« Fils d'Odin. »

Regard vers son bourreau.

« Roi légitime de Jotunheim. Dieu de la malice. Je te prête allégeance et t'assure de mon éternelle fidélité. »

Dernier mensonge prononcé.

« Tu ne deviendras jamais un dieu.»

Un dieu déchu serre dans ses bras son frère au cou brisé. Il pleure la mort de son peuple et de sa seule famille. Un vide se crée dans son cœur, espace qui ne pourra jamais être rempli.

Sans veine, Espace saigne.

...

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	3. Reality

Reality

Quand Réalité s'est réveillée, elle n'existait pas. Elle n'avait pas d'enveloppe. Elle savait qu'elle était consciente, qu'elle était réveillée, mais elle n'avait pas d'enveloppe. Elle est la seule de sa fratrie à ne pas avoir eut d'enveloppe dès son réveil. Mais malgré l'absence de matière, elle était là. Et elle ne comprenait comment. Tout autour d'elle était fait de matière, que l'objet soit aussi petit qu'une nanoparticule, ou aussi grand qu'une planète. Mais pas elle. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Réalité découvrit l'incompréhension.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. Alors elle étudia. Elle étudia tout ce qui était matérielle. Elle vit que tout était pareil, mais tellement différent. Deux choses pouvaient être composées du même atome, mais pourtant avoir une forme complètement différente. Elle vit que malgré la dureté du matériaux, la taille de celui-ci, il finissait disparaître. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait au début. Mais elle comprit, que rien ne disparaissait vraiment, et que rien ne se créait. Tout se transformait. L'univers était un ensemble de matière de la même nature mais pas de la même forme, qui se transformait. Et tout ce chaos restait lié grâce à une force inconnue. Réalité mit du temps à comprendre cette partie là. Mais elle finit par y arriver. C'était elle. C'était elle qui réunissait chaque élément de cette cacophonie pour en faire un orchestre qui rythmait la vie de l'univers.

Réalité découvrit son rôle.

Tout devint plus simple après. Maintenant elle était consciente de qui elle était. Le moment où elle comprit fut comme un déclic. Comme si un cadenas venait de s'ouvrir, relâchant sa vraie nature. Et elle prit forme. Cette compréhension lui permit de lui créer un corps fait de matière. Une pierre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle choisit naturellement cette forme. Comme un second instinct. Elle était maintenant une pierre rougeoyante, visible aux yeux de tous. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'on la trouve. Le premier être venant à elle était composé de carbone, de fer, d'oxygène et d'hydrogène. Il la prit en main, et mourut juste après. Réalité était différente de ses sœurs sur de nombreux points, incluant sa première rencontre avec les êtres qui peuplent l'univers. Il n'y avait rien. Ce premier contact ne généra rien. Et les autres après aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors elle patienta, encore, et encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la bonne personne vienne enfin la voir. Il la prit en main. Rien ne se passa au début. Mais leurs esprit fusionnèrent, et quelques chose de magique se passa. Ça commença par une simple image. Une idée. Puis d'autres bien plus nombreuses. Elles peignèrent un tableau des plus époustouflant, et tout cela sans aucune toile, juste l'esprit.

Réalité découvrit l'être qui imagine.

C'était tellement beau. L'imagination n'avait pas de limite. Ni le savoir, ni les émotions, ni la vraisemblance ne pouvait changer ça. En fait, ils l'enrichissait. La vraisemblance était la toile, le savoir l'inspiration et les émotions les couleurs. Si on était joyeux, tout était beau, si on était triste, tout était sombre. Et jamais cela ne s'arrêtait, l'esprit de ces êtres ne s'arrêtait jamais d'imaginer. Chaque chose, qu'ils voyaient, qu'ils entendaient, qu'ils ressentaient dessinait une image dans la tête de son propriétaire. Plus elle voyait de ces images, plus elle sentit un feu grandir dans ses entrailles. Mais il ne brûlait pas, il était doux, chaud. Elle voulait faire pareil, elle voulait ces images, les montrer à l'univers entier. Et elle le fit. Son feu prit le dessus, et le tableau apparut devant elle.

Réalité découvrit la création.

Elle n'était plus spectatrice de l'imagination de ses propriétaires. Elle était une part de celle-ci. Son rôle était d'assurer la cohésion de la matière, mais elle devint la bâtisseuse de mondes. Elle bâtit des rêves, imagina des villes et construit des planètes. Mais elle détruit aussi. Elle ne savait pas que la personne qui est capable de beauté, est aussi capable d'horreur. Le première fois fut soudaine. Une image. Une simple pensée. Une création. Les immeubles se changèrent en ruine, les gens qui marchaient dans la rue disparurent, et le ciel se teinta de rouge. Comme s'il désignait le fautif. Cette seule image laissa une marque indélébile.

Réalité découvrit le traumatisme.

L'imagination de ses propriétaires qui la fascinait, la terrifiait maintenant. C'est comme si elle avait montré son vrai visage. Elle ne voulait plus cela. Alors elle se cacha dans les profondeurs d'une planète dont elle ne connaît pas le nom. Elle y resta longtemps, très longtemps. C'est comme si elle s'était rendormie. Lorsque que pour la première on vint la déranger, ce fut sous les traits d'une jeune scientifique américaine. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui montrer encore une de ses images psychédéliques. Alors elle prit possession d'elle. C'était bien au début, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. On la convoitait, et elle était en train de tuer le brillant esprit de la scientifique. Elle réussit à sortir de son corps avant de la tuer, mais elle trouva ce qu'elle redoutait. Cet elfe avait l'esprit tordu, et des images d'état totalitaire apparurent. Pas encore. S'il vous plaît. Et ses prières furent entendues. On le cacha au milieu de nulle part. Au milieu d'autres milliers d'objets précieux, où elle espérait ne jamais avoir à revoir tant d'horreurs. Cette prière là ne fut pas entendue.

Le titan tient sa fille par la nuque. Elle pleure. Lui sourit. Un pistolet est braqué sur lui mais il sourit toujours.

« Peter, pas lui. Tu as promis. »

Elle supplie. Son amant change de cible. Mais il hésite. Il ne peut pas.

« Au ma fille, tu en demandes trop à ce pauvre homme. Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle souhaitait. Fais-le. FAIS-LE ! »

Il ne répond pas au défi. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Il veut pleurer. Sa poigne se resserre sur son pistolet. Il manque juste une pression.

« Je t'aime Peter, plus que la vie. »

« Je t'aime aussi Gamora. »

Une image apparaît. Elle aurait pu être belle. Si seulement elle avait empêcher la destruction de l'univers au lieu de la causer. Le père et la fille partent.

Les illusions précédemment créées fanent. Les gardiens regardent avec choc l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver leur amie. Mais elle est partie. Ils auraient voulu que cette réalité n'existe pas. Elle avait souhaité une image innocente. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait.

Sans voix, Réalité crie.

...

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	4. Soul

Soul

La première qui se réveilla, fut Âme. Elle sentit d'abord quelque chose lui tomber dessus. C'était froid, sans forme solide, et lorsque cette chose s'en alla, elle laissa une traînée humide derrière elle. Puis d'autres vinrent, encore et encore, de plus en plus nombreuses.

Âme découvrit la pluie.

Elle s'imprégna de cette sensation, la fit passer à travers elle, l'étudia. Et ainsi elle commença à tout ressentir, le vent, la terre, la lumière. Le temps passa encore, mais rien ne bougeait. Il n'y avait que la pluie, le vent, la terre et la lumière. Ça ne lui suffisait plus. Puis quelque chose de nouveau arriva. C'était différent du vent, plus petit, mais tout aussi rapide. Et lorsque que cela se posa sur elle, il partit dans un éclair orange. Mais dans les nanosecondes qui ont précédé sa destruction, elle ressentit quelque chose de nouveau. Une sorte de gêne dans le cœur, une douleur sourde et soudaine qui réveillait les sens.

Âme découvrit la peur.

Beaucoup vinrent après. De toutes les formes de toutes les couleurs, des grands, des petits. Et tous partirent dans un éclair orange et une grande peur. Elle voulait ressentir plus, peut-être moins même, car la douleur de la peur lui prenait aussi le ventre. Elle avait peur d'elle-même. Et elle ne savait pas encore que ce sentiment ne ferait que croître. Un jour, un autre être vint à elle. Celui-ci était différent. Il la scruta d'abord de loin. Peureux ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. Ses trois doigts bleutés la touchèrent délicatement. Elle s'attendait, à ce qu'il parte lui aussi, mais rien de cela. Il la toucha, et il fut empli par son pouvoir. Elle coula dans ses veines, passant par ses cœurs, finissant avec le cerveau. Lui voyait tout. Toutes les possibilités, toute la puissance. Et elle ressentit tellement plus, l'admiration, la convoitise, l'arrogance. Elle consuma ses émotions et les fit sienne. Elle consuma l'être bleu avec. Lui aussi finit par partir. Elle retomba par terre. D'autres vinrent encore, de plus en plus souvent de plus en plus nombreux. Elle les consuma tous. Un réussit à la prendre dans le poing. Il en fut heureux. Elle en fut de même.

Âme découvrit l'être qui ressent.

Elle voyagea, loin, très loin. Elle passa de main en main, de poing en poing. Elle accumula tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir. Chaque sentiment, chaque envie. Et elle finit par comprendre. Il y a trois sortes d'émotions : les bonnes, les mauvaise et les neutres. Les bonnes était chaudes, douces et bruyantes. Les mauvaises étaient bouillantes ou glaciales, piquantes ou rugueuses, infernales ou assourdie. Les neutres n'étaient rien de tout ça. Elle finit par comprendre que les émotions peuvent être des armes. Elle était faites d'émotions. Composée d'amour, de haine et de curiosité. Elle était une arme.

Âme découvrit sa vraie nature.

La peur qui l'avait quittée depuis le début de son périple, revint comme une vieille amie. Elle l'embrassa, la serra au creux de ses bras, et ne la lâcha plus. Le voyage continua, les deux amies se tenant toujours la main. À chaque instant. Les années passèrent encore, mais elles étaient plus longues, plus lentes, plus tourmentées. Une nouvelle émotion se joint à l'autre, plus glaciale et vicieuse. Désespoir. Ô désespoir. Combien de temps ta présence a occupé la sienne ? Trop longtemps. Toujours trop longtemps. Mais elle arriva enfin. La quiétude de la conscience. Elle fut jetée dans un gouffre, sur une planète désertique avec comme seul gardien un fantôme égaré.

Âme découvrit la paix.

Elle avait apprit au cours du temps. Elle était la plus vieille de ses sœurs, la première éveillée. Elle était aussi la plus sage. Elle connaissait la pluie. Elle connaissait la peur. Elle connaissait l'être qui ressent. Elle connaissait sa vraie nature. Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore la paix. Il lui fallait une valeur sûre, une garantie que personne ne viendrait la chercher, et que s'ils le faisait, elle voulait qu'ils soient conscients de sa puissance.

« Avant de t'emparer de la pierre, tu dois perdre ce que tu aimes. »

Gamora rigola.

« Toute ma vie j'ai rêvé à cette instant. L'instant, où tu récolterais ce que tu as semé. Et je désespérais de le voir arriver. Mais aujourd'hui… Tu assassines, et tu tortures, et tu dis que c'est par compassion. L'univers a rendu son verdict. Tu voulais qu'il te récompense, et il t'a dit non. Tu as perdu. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que toi tu n'aimes rien, ni personne. »

Thanos pleura. Gamora rigola plus encore. L'ironie l'amusait.

« Vraiment ? Des larmes ? »

« Elles ne sont pas pour lui. »

Et son sourire se fana.

Un corps disloqué gît sur le sol. Des cheveux violets d'où s'écoulent du sang vert, une âme aimée d'où s'écoulent des souvenirs fanées.

Sans yeux, Âme pleure.

...

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	5. Time

Time

C'est au milieu d'un désert, que Temps se réveilla. Dès que sa conscience fut créer, il savait tout. Chaque moment, chaque instant qui ont été et qui seront, il les connaissait. Il savait ce qui avait été avant lui, et ce qui serait après. Il savait comment l'univers avait été créé, il savait comment il finirait. Il savait, mais ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qu'était la fin, qu'est ce qu'était le début ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un avant et un après ? Il savait, mais ne comprenait pas.

Temps découvrit la confusion.

Alors il réfléchit. Il chercha un sens, un pourquoi à tout cela. Il savait tout, il pouvait bien comprendre ce qu'il savait. Il trouva beaucoup, comprit peu. Il savait que chaque chose avait un début, un milieu, puis une fin. Mais il ne voyait pas où était ce début, ce milieu et cette fin. Son savoir n'était qu'un mélange de moment sans sens. Pour lui tout existait en même temps. Prenons une plante par exemple : une graine était plantée, celle-ci grandissait, formait une fleur, puis fanait pour retourner en poussières. Mais Temps ne voyait pas ça. Pour lui, la naissance, la croissance et la mort ne faisait qu'un. Alors pourquoi cela n'était-il pas ainsi ? Pourquoi savait-il que les êtres vivants établiraient les termes futur et passé ? Si pour lui tout se passait en même temps où se trouvait-il dans tout cela ? Puis il comprit. Il n'était ni dans le passé, ni dans le futur.

Temps découvrit le présent.

Tout devint plus simple après ça. Son corps se trouvait dans le présent mais sa conscience connaissait le passé et le futur. Et ce passé, présent et futur lui appartenaient. Il les contrôlait, les manipulait à sa guise. Il pouvait les arrêter, les accélérer. Il pouvait même transporter son corps à travers, comme une rivière dont il maîtrisait le courant. Un moment, il était dans le désert, un autre dans un océan, puis encore un autre au milieu d'une ville. Et pourtant il ne se déplaçait pas, il changeait juste d'époque. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger, il connaissait chaque recoin de l'univers. Mais quelques chose lui manquait. Il chercha ce que c'était, mais ne trouva pas. Il chercha encore. Toujours rien. Pour la première fois de son existence, Temps ne savait pas. Mais il continua à chercher. Puis il trouva. Ce n'était qu'un atome dans des univers de souvenirs. Mais il le vit. L'être capable de le prendre dans sa main pour la première fois, de le tenir. Celui qui serait capable de donner du sens à son savoir désordonné. Il n'attendit pas qu'il vienne à lui. Temps fut celui qui vint. Il savait que la femme à la queue de poisson, le prendrait dans sa main, le serrerait, et que sa puissance l'envoûterai. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Mais il avait omis le fait de chercher ce qui se passerait pour lui. Le passé, le présent et le futur avait enfin un sens pour lui. Il savait ce qui était, ce qui est et ce qui serait. Elle aussi. Mais tout lui semblait plus lent, plus court. Sa vie n'était qu'une poussière. Une poussière composée de moments qui ne servait à rien. Qui menait à une seule et unique fin.

Temps découvrit l'être qui attend.

Ils voyagèrent. Elle voulait être immortelle, mais il savait que sa fin viendrait. La mort vient pour tout le monde. Et elle vint. Il retrouva sa confusion et son savoir embrouillé. Mais il savait que cette personne n'était que le début d'une suite de propriétaires. Il les connaissait tous, savait où ils étaient nés, où ils avaient vécu et comment ils finiraient. On pourrait penser que cela était ennuyeux, de tout savoir et de ne pas être surpris. Mais même si il savait tout, chaque expérience semblait nouvelle pour lui. Y compris la douleur. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, le moment où il serait déchiré, battu, meurtri. Où ses pouvoirs le détruiraient de l'intérieur. Ses pouvoirs pouvaient modifier ses connaissances. Il était maître de son savoir. Maître d'une rivière dont il contrôlait le courant. Mais il oubliait que dévier le flot de l'eau, détruisait la rive aux alentours. Et qu'un jour cela le détruirait aussi, et qu'il emporterait l'univers avec lui.

Temps découvrit son importance.

Il devint plus prudent. Les propriétaires suivants furent sages et bons. Certains auraient pu changer face à sa puissance, mais il partit avant. Puis il trouva une femme. Son destin était de protéger le monde des menaces invisibles. Il savait qu'il serait là à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils empêchèrent de nombreux destins tragiques, de fins terribles. Il lui montra comment les arrêter et elle le suivait. Il aimait bien cette femme. Pour la première fois de son existence, il sentait que son savoir pouvait aider. Mais malgré cela, il y avait toujours une triste vérité. Le destin de cette femme était déjà tracé, et il finissait toujours lors d'une nuit d'orage dans le même hôpital, toujours le même jour, toujours au même moment. Même lui ne pouvait empêcher ça. Ils arrêtèrent de travailler ensemble. Elle le garda tout de même sous clé, au milieu de livres, où un de ses disciples le trouva. Il l'aida lui aussi. Une boucle temporelle. Ingénieux. Et il devint son nouveau propriétaire. Ce fut calme, mais il savait que ça ne durerai pas. La mort venait et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Son sorcier le protégea du mieux qu'il put. mais il savait que sa fin viendrait. Mais Temps ne voulait pas de cette fin. Il ne voulait plus être esclave de son savoir, ne voulait plus être celui qui regarde mais ne peut rien changer.

Temps découvrit la volonté.

Alors il lui montra, il montra au magicien le seul et unique moyen de gagner. Qu'importe le risque, qu'importe la douleur, qu'importe le coût. Il changerait le cours des choses. Ils changeraient le cours des choses. Il finirait peut-être par ne plus savoir qui il était, mais sa connaissance l'avait trop de fois emprisonnée. C'était maintenant à lui d'en faire une clé.

L'épée le transperça. Il s'étouffa dans son cri de douleur. Son épée fut retirée, et un gémissement lui échappa.

« Tu as tout mon respect Stark. Quand j'aurai fini la moitié de l'humanité pourra vivre. Souhaitons qu'ils se souviennent de toi. »

Il leva les yeux et les chargea avec toute la haine qu'il possédait. Il allait mourir. Et il était prêt.

« Arrêtez. »

Mais une voix le sauva. Le regard de son bourreau se tourna vers le sorcier.

« Épargnez-le Thanos, et je vous livrerai la pierre. »

Il tendit la main, et une lumière verte s'en échappa. Le titan la saisit, puis disparut.

Un regard larmoyant est échangé, une question est posée. Ils entrent dans la phase finale. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter, ils ne l'auraient pas remarquer.

Sans blessure, Temps souffre.

...

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	6. Mind

Mind

Esprit fut le dernier. Il n'eut pas la découverte du monde, de sa signification et de son sens. Rien de tout cela. Ses sœurs étaient toutes passées par là : l'éveil, la première découverte, la seconde découverte puis le premier être à les trouver. Lui n'eut pas cette chance. Il sauta la seconde et la troisième étape. Lorsque Esprit se réveilla c'est parce qu'un être le toucha. Esprit s'imprégna de son intelligence et apprit de cela. Plus tard, en y repensant, Esprit pensera que cet être n'était pas malin, pas futé. Il ne vivait pas longtemps, et passait sa courte vie à manger, à dormir et à se reproduire. Mais sur le moment, c'était la plus intelligente chose qu'il connaissait.

Esprit découvrit le savoir primitif.

Il trouva cet intellect fascinant, sans même connaître le sens de ce mot. Sa conscience à lui aussi était primitive. D'autres formes de vie avec la même sagesse vinrent. Il apprit. Un peu. Mais ces connaissances ne restèrent qu'au stade de savoir ce qui était comestible ou pas, et qui était plus fort ou plus faible. Puis un jour, vint quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, il pensa d'abord qu'il fallait fuir, son instinct primitif surgissant. Mais la curiosité l'emporta. Et il laissa le nouvel être le prendre en main. Et comme pour toutes les autres fois auparavant, il assimila toute sa connaissance. Mais cette fois était différente. Le contact fut bref, mais cela suffit. Il apprit tellement plus que les autres fois. Il apprit à voir qu'il avait plus dans la vie que dormir, manger et se reproduire. Tellement plus. Mais avant tout, il ne faisait pas qu'absorber son savoir. Cet être avait une capacité qu'aucune vie avant lui n'avait eut.

Esprit découvrit l'être qui pense.

Puis un autre cycle commença. D'autres formes de vie avec la même sagesse vinrent. Il apprit. Un peu. Mais sa nouvelle capacité à penser le faisait vouloir savoir plus. Toujours plus. Il avait soif de sagesse. Les personnes qui venaient le voir étaient sa drogue. Il était dépendant d'eux. Sans leur savoir, il n'était rien. Il apprit la notion de temps. Il savait que des centaines d'années s'était écoulées depuis que la première personne pensante était venue le trouver. Puis vint une autre personne, différente. Elle avait plus d'assurance, plus de tenue. Plus de savoir. Esprit voulait ce savoir. Il fut donc déçu lorsque la nouvelle le ramassa sans le toucher. On l'emporta encore un temps, il voyagea, on l'étudia et il attendit encore une vingtaine d'années avant que cette personne le touche enfin. Elle le prit au creux de sa main. Sa conscience se mélangea à la sienne, son savoir au sien. Le contact était bien plus long que les fois précédentes. Ils ne firent qu'un.

Esprit découvrit l'union.

L'union était quelque chose de très intime. Ils connaissaient tous les uns des autres. Ils partageaient leur savoir et leur émotion. C'était magnifique. Les années passèrent. De longues années passèrent. Ils les passèrent ensemble. Puis elle mourut. Et il s'unit à un autre. Et à un autre. Et à un autre. Cela dura des siècles. Et à chaque fois il apprenait plus. C'était bien. Jusqu'à que ce ne le soit plus. Il s'unit avec une autre personne, ils partagèrent leurs souvenirs, leurs connaissances et leurs sentiments. Comme la cupidité par exemple. Cette personne était cupide, cruelle et avait soif de pouvoir. On dit que le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Alors il avait le pouvoir maintenant. Esprit perdit le contrôle. Il était une entité qui passait de partenaire en partenaire, et il était devenu un objet qui passait de propriétaire en propriétaire.

Esprit découvrit l'impuissance.

Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il savait que ce que ses propriétaires faisaient était mal. Mais comment pouvait-il les arrêter ? Alors il se laissa emporter dans le vent. Il apprit encore. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter d'apprendre. Ce qui était avant son unique rêve, était devenu son pire cauchemar. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. S'il pouvait parler, il hurlerait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Donc son feu grandit en fond de sa conscience. Stop. L'étincelle devint flamme. Stop. La flamme devint feu. Stop. Le feu devint incendie. STOP ! L'incendie explosa. Et il prit le dessus. C'était lui le maître maintenant.

Esprit découvrit son pouvoir.

Il pensait que ses nouvelles capacités le ferait revenir à ce qu'il était avant. Qu'il pourrait choisir qui serait assez digne pour se lier à lui. Il avait tort. Car au cours des années qui suivirent, Esprit comprit quelque chose de fondamental : il était dépendant de leur essence. Que les êtres qui se lient à lui soient bons ou mauvais, il ne pouvait se passer d'eux. Il n'était rien sans eux. Ils l'avaient réveillé, ils l'avaient nourri, ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas choisir. Alors il passa un accord. Il resterait un objet juste pour son propriétaire et il aurait le droit de contrôler les autres. C'est donc avec ce contrat silencieux, qu'Esprit continua son chemin. Le même accord fut signé lorsqu'on le donna au dieu de la malice. Il contrôla l'archer, tourmenta ses coéquipiers, ferma le portail de sa sœur, fut encore volé par un autre scientifique qui l'utilisa sur les jumeaux. D'accord, il voulait bien leur laisser un peu de son pouvoir. Il se refit voler par les mêmes héros, toujours aussi tourmentés. Lui et son compagnon l'étudièrent. Le petit mécanicien était le plus simple à manipuler, et il s'en servit pour lui créer un corps. Mais il fit une erreur. Il y avait trop de ses connaissance dans ce corps. Trop de lui-même. Et son erreur créa un monstre. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il se liait avec des monstres, il ne les créait pas. N'est-ce pas ? Mais il fut chanceux. Le monstre qu'il avait créé voulait lui aussi un corps. Il échoua, mais Esprit en profita. Et cette fois, il s'assura que ce corps n'ait rien de lui. C'est comme ça que son hôte fut créer. Il était beau. Si pure, si innocent. Lui lors de ses premiers jours. Il était enfin en paix avec son propriétaire. Il aurait voulu que cette paix dure plus longtemps. Mais il les entendait. Ses soeurs. Elles appelaient au secours. Il découvrit la menace en même temps que son compagnon. La mort arrivait. Il sentit ses soeurs capituler. Une par une. Il était leur dernière ligne droite. Le sort de l'univers dépendait de lui. Alors pour la dernière fois, il usa de son pouvoir.

« Il faut que que tu le fasses. Pendant que c'est encore possible.»

La sorcière rouge se retourna.

« Je regrette. »

« Tu y arriveras. Il le faut. Avec cette pierre il tuerait la moitié de l'univers. »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il était désolé pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Je ne ressens que toi. »

Et son propre pouvoir commença à le déchirer.

Si seulement il l'avait tué.

La fin de l'univers était proche. Mais elle n'était pas encore là. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Idée futile qui était ancré dans leur esprit, et qui pourrait détruire leur cœur.

Sans main, Esprit prie.

...

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


	7. Infinity Stones

Infinity Stones

Alors c'est comme ça que le monde se termine. Pas dans un boum, mais dans un clac.

Elles se sont inclinées. Une par une elles sont tombées sous la puissance de la mort. Le gant les enchaînait. Elles pliaient sous sa volonté. Emprisonnées dans ses chaînes, elles se débattaient à se faire saigner. Elles criaient, elles hurlaient, mais qui pouvaient les entendre ? Toutes leur existence, elles ont espéré rencontrer ses entités qu'elles appelaient "sœurs". Celles qui pourraient enfin les comprendre, qui pourraient combler la solitude et partageaient le fardeau du pouvoir. Cette rencontre aurait dû être merveilleuse, mais il n'y eut que des larmes. Car plus elles se rencontraient, plus la fin approchait. Et elles en souffrait tellement. Alors qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une, les cinq autres n'avaient déjà plus de larmes à verser. Alors elles prière. Qui ou quoi ? Elles-mêmes ne le savaient pas. Mais tout cela fut vain.

Ils auraient pu gagner. Ils étaient tellement proches. Tellement braves. Mais enfin de compte, qu'importe le courage, qu'importe la volonté, qu'importe le sacrifice. Ils ont perdu.

Lorsque qu'Esprit rejoint ses sœurs dans la prison de bronze, elles surent que c'était la fin.

Mais elles sentirent aussi la hache traverser le torse du titan. Elles crurent à un dernier espoir, un dernier retournement de situation qui changerait le cours des choses. Car ils ne pouvaient pas perdre n'est-ce pas ? Mais Thanos dit les mots qui scellèrent le destin de l'univers.

« Tu aurais dû me couper la tête. »

Un cri retentit.

Clac.

Lumière blanche.

Et la moitié de l'univers partie en poussière.

Elles les entendirent. Tous. D'abord il y eut un silence, comme le calme avant la tempête (si seulement ce n'était qu'une tempête). Puis les premiers (derniers) mots vinrent.

« Steve ? »

« Tu vas pas mourir ici. » (Toi oui.)

« Je s'appelle Groot. » (Papa ?)

« Quelques chose va arriver. »

« Quill ? »

« Oh la vache… »

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. »

« Mr. Stark ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je sais pas, je sais pas ce qui se passe, je sais pas. Je ne veux pas m'en aller. (Nous ne voulons pas te laisser partir). Je ne veux pas m'en aller. (Nous voulons te garder). Je vous en supplie aidez-moi Mr. Stark je ne veux pas m'en aller ! (On sait) Je suis désolé. (Ne t'excuse pour une faute que nous avons commise.) »

« Nick ? »

« Oh non. C'est pas poss- »

Elles les entendirent tous. Une par une, toutes en même temps. C'était de leur faute. Elles ont créé l'univers et c'est elles qui ont causé sa chute.

Thanos voulait rétablir l'équilibre. Mais il l'a détruit.

« Est ce que tu l'as fais ? »

« Oui (pourquoi ?) »

« Combien ça t'a (nous) couté ? »

« Tout ce que j'avais (nous avions.) »

Maintenant, le destructeur de l'univers sourit en regardant le ciel. Il a accomplit sa mission. Les pierres d'infinité brillent faiblement sur les restes brûlés du gant de l'infini. Toujours enchaînées, elles sont à peine en vie. Elles écoutent. Elles ressentent. Elles ne s'inclinent pas (elles sont déjà au sol). Elles ne saignent plus ( leur sang est trop glacé pour couler). Elles ne crient pas (elles n'ont plus de voix pour murmurer). Elles ne pleurent pas (elles n'ont plus de larmes). Elles ne souffrent plus (la peine est trop grande pour être ressenti). Elles ne prient plus (pour quelle cause ?). Elles sont abasourdies. Le choc de la mort les a figées. Elles pourraient être mortes. Elle souhaiteraient être mortes.

La première qui bougea fut Temps. Sa lueur vacilla. Il murmura à ses soeurs une promesse silencieuse. Une image du futur. Une seule. Pourtant elle changea tout. Temps a vu la victoire de Thanos, il savait que ses héros allaient perdre. Mais il savait aussi que les survivants n'abandonnerai pas sans se battre.

« Si on ne peut pas protéger la Terre, je peux vous jurer qu'on la vengera. »

« Notre devoir, envers ceux qui ne sont plus parmi nous, c'est d'essayer. »

Ils le feront. Ils le doivent. Qu'importe le prix.

« Qu'importe le prix. » (Une dernière mission)

« Qu'importe le prix. » (Un dernier tir)

« Qu'importe le prix. » (Un dernier combat)

_« Qu'importe le prix. » _(Un dernier sacrifice)

Les six pierres d'infinité n'ont pas de corps. Elles ont une conscience. Celle-ci s'est éveillée puis a découvert l'univers. Ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Puis elles ont rencontré l'être qui vit. Celui qui leur a permis d'être ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. Ces êtres sont leurs enfants, mais ils leur ont ouvert des portes qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu atteindre. Elles aiment ces enfants plus que n'importe quoi. Qu'importe le mal qu'ils ont commis, car elles se rappelleront toujours du bien qu'ils ont fait.

Les six pierres d'infinité n'ont pas de corps.

Elles n'ont pas de mains, pas de voix, pas de yeux. Mais elles ont un cœur. Dans leur prison de bronze, elles se tiennent la main. Elles murmurent une ultime prière. Et ferment une dernière fois les yeux, d'où coule la seule larme qu'il leur reste.

"We're in the endgame now."

...

Tous les commentaires sont acceptés que ce soit des critiques ou des remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


End file.
